Can't Be Controlled
by MediocreGermanMaudchen37
Summary: The goddess of winter, Skathi, she had an unusually beginning. The daughter of dead Asgarden woman and an ancient Frost Giant king. Living in the palace with the hatred of the people on the outside and inside of the safety of the palace gates. Being saved by the love of a mother could either be the saving grace of her fate or her undoing.
1. Chapter 1

Ear piercing screams echoed off the walls and ceilings of the large golden house. A few seconds would past then the screams would began again, ever so slightly becoming louder.

In the large bedroom of the home, both men and women hurried around the large bed. The bed held one single person, a woman. This woman held the hand of a nurse. The nurse was telling the woman she was going to be okay. The longer she held the hand of this woman her hand would become freezing, she's have to let go and warm up her hand up before holding it again. With worried fill eyes the nurse looked to the others around her, silently asking for their help.

What felt like a lightning bolt shot thought the woman, causing her to scream in pain.

'Where is Baldur? Shouldn't he have returned by now?"

One of the women asked out loud.

"We need-"

Suddenly the large gold and bronze doors opened. Baldur hurried in with a handful of palace guards behind him. In the middle of the swarm of guards was Odin the Allfather and his wife Frigga.

"Is Lady Liv alright?"

Baldur asked one of the nurses, hope still in his voice. However the grim look in the nurse's brown eyes stopped his hope in its tracks.

"Out of my way. Out of my way."

Frigga told the nurses around her as she made her way to the bed.

Odin followed his wife as the guards went off and stood on the outskirts of the room.

The queen sat at the bedside of the slowly dying woman. Looking her over Frigga could clearly see the woman's swollen stomach. Placing her hand on the bare stomach, she could feel the fierce and repetitive kicking of the unborn child underneath the skin. Frigga left her hand of a second too long and her hand turned cold as ice in less then a second. She ripped her hand away and looked at the closest nurse.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Hours my Lady."

The nurse said on the opposite side of the bed.

The queen looked at the face of the woman. Sweat covered her body. Her beautiful wave like hair was clinging to her forehead and around her face. Almost all the colour from skin had turned white. What stood out the most to Frigga were the woman's eyes. The irses were a pale yellow, because of the pain the beautiful eyes were glazed over in fear and pain.

"Please."

The woman said through gritted teeth. Frigga couldn't take her eyes away from the helpless soul that laid before her.

"I want the child to live. Take my life for it's."

"No. My Lady, you -"

The nurse on her side said gripping her hand tighter.

"I am too weak. No please, my child."

The nurse, whose eyes were now forming tears, looked at Frigga.

"I… I… I can't."

"Shh, darling. It will be okay."

Frigga motioned for one of the nurses to take her. When Frigga was the only living soul in front of the woman, she asked a nurse of a knife.

"No! You can't!"

The screams of the nurse, who was at the woman's side, echoed through every set of ears in the bedroom.

"Please remove her."

Odin ordered. Nearly all of the nurses took part of removing the young brown haired nurse from the room. The girl did not give up without a fight. She tried with all of her might to break the bonds that took her from the bedroom.

Frigga closed her eyes and gripped the hilt of the knife tighter. She listened as she heard the cries of the young nurse and the woman in front of her. The large door slammed shut and Frigga closed her eyes.

Her eyes shot back open when she felt the cold grip of the woman on her arm.

"Please. My child…"

The woman breathed, looking up into the eyes of the realms leader's wife.

"that child's father… he must never know of it's presents."

The last words rolled off of the woman's cold lips and another scream filled her lungs. Her hand let go of the queen and latched onto the bed sheets.

With her free hand Frigga placed it on the woman's face.

"Shh, my dear. It will all be over soon."

Then Frigga plunged the blade into the skin of the woman's stomach. The screams only grew louder.

A nurse rushed to the bed and stood at the woman's feet.

"Must I…"

"Remove the child. Yes."

The nurse looked at her hands then to the wound that was created less than a few seconds ago. As a nurse she thought that blood would be weeping out of the wound, but no blood came.

In one quick moment the nurse's hands were in the wound. When her fingers were inside it felt like she had walked outside in a winter storm. Her hands stopped when she felt little fingers wrap themselves around her wrist. Moving her hand along the arm of the child and stopped when she found the armpit. She did the same with her other hand.

"I have it."

"Now pull dear."

The older nurse pulled with everything she had. When her hands were finally back the warmth of the room the cries of a small newborn child finally came upon the ears of the room. However when the nurse looked at her hands that still felt like ice, she saw that they were not the pale peach colour they were before, now her hands were green, purple, and black. She let out a skull splitting scream as her eyes widen.

Two nurses ran over and one took the child, while the other took a look at the women's hands.

"It's a girl."

The nurse cried when she saw the child in her hands. She changed the position of how she held the newborn, so now the head was rested on the nurse's chest.

Frigga cut the cord that connected the child to her mother. The she felt the cold hunting hand of the woman on her again.

"You have a beautiful daughter."

The woman nodded with a small hint of a smile on her lips.

"Skathi. That is her name."

"Yes, as it should be."

"May I?"

The woman asked looking at the nurse who held her child. The nurse passed Frigga the baby, before giving the baby to her mother, Frigga made a blanket appear around the new child.

With her weak hands, the woman held her crying child.

"She must stay hidden from Thjazi." 

The woman said in a voice above a whisper then she coughed, blood fell on her almost white lips.

"Be safe, my Skathi."

More violent coughs came from the dying woman. With one last breath she kissed Skathi's forehead.

All eyes in the room were on the child.

Frigga placed her hand on the woman's forehead, moving her fingers over her face, closing the woman's now sill eyes forever. 

Another nurse came over, taking Skathi from the cold hands of her mother.

When Frigga stood, she turned to look at her husband.

"The child is part frost giant."

Odin stated, to which his wife merely nodded.

"Also part Asynjur. We must keep her in Asgard."

"Frigga, you know we can not do that."

"Your son is a frost giant. Why can't you accept this one more?"

Nothing came from Odin. The king could not come up with a rebuttal against the child.

Frigga took a few more steps towards Odin, so she was toe-to-toe with him.

"Skathi is the child of Thjazi. She doesn't stand a chance anywhere else. Please."

Odin looked to the nurses who were wrapping the woman in the sheets from the bed.

"The child is to be your student and nothing more."

Frigga smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

With those words she left Odin's side and told the guards to help with the body. When the guards arrived the nurses were looking in the wound of Lady Liv, seeing that she was frozen from the inside out. They couldn't touch the body without feeling like it was the dead of winter.

Odin walked towards the crib that held the child. As he stood above, looking down at the now sleeping baby, placed his hand on the skin of her arm. When his fingertips rested on the pale white skin, what felt like icicles jolted up his arm. Quickly ripping his hand from the child. When his hand was at his side he could still feel the aftermath of the ice.

Taking one last look at the child he turned away, making his way to the large golden doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Years Later **

"Thor! Loki! Wait up!"

Skathi yelled running down the hall after her friends. She could hear the two of them laughing in front of her. A sly smile formed on her face as she ran.

"Come on!"

But more laughs came from the two boys. Skathi put her hands out in front of herself then her fingers glowed a light blue, ice came shooting out of her fingertips, and went to the floor in front of the two royal brothers.

"Come and get me-"

Loki yelled back at her as his foot landed on the on ice covered floor, then when the weight was on his right foot his body fell out from under him. The same thing happened to Thor. They both let out a sound of surprise as they fell onto the floor. When Skathi caught up with them she couldn't control herself and begun to laugh uncontrollably.

Loki looked up at her and smiled as he got back up on his feet. However Thor was having a tough time getting back on his feet. Skathi walked over to him and held out her hand for him, which he gladly took. When the three of them stood on their feet they looked at the ice that Skathi had made.

"Can you make more?"

Thor asked looking at her with his big blue eyes. Skathi nodded and looked at her hands, she mumbled a few words to herself then out of her fingertips shot out small white flakes and soon the part of the hallway they stood in was getting coated in white fluffy snow. Both boys put their arms out as far as they could and looked up at the snow in wonderment.

"This is incredible."

Thor stated as he looked at the snow falling from the ceiling. Skathi smiled at her friends and watched with them as the snow fell. She was about to say something to Loki when she felt something cold and soft it her in the chest.

"Who was that?"

Loki looked away from her and then to Thor, who was pointing at his brother. Another sly smile formed on Skathi's face as she bent down to pick up some of the culminate snow on the ground. She just looked at the two boys in front of her as she rolled the snow into a ball.

"No one? What a shame. NO MERCY!"

Then without warning a snowball fight broke out between the three. Skathi had the advantage of her magic over the boys, but somehow the brothers teamed up against her, making her into the corner of the hallway.

"We have her now!"

Loki yelled to his brother and before they went to hit her with the snow once more, but a booming powerful voice behind them made them stop dead in their tracks.

"What is going on here?"

Skathi and the two boys looked up to see Odin standing above them with a stern look on his face covered his face. He wasn't looking at his two sons, however his eyes were locked on the young girl with platinum blonde hair.

"I'm sorry."

Was all she was able to say. Odin still wasn't pleased with her. His harsh gaze went his sons.

"Go."

Was all he said to his sons. They did as they were told and Thor led Loki away from their father and friend. Before they came to the turn in the hallway Loki stopped and looked back at Skathi. Her big yellow eyes were looking down and away from the AllFather.

"Loki."

He ripped his green eyes from Skathi and followed his brother away from the snowy hallway.

Skathi lifted her eyes to where Loki was seconds ago. Wishing that he was still there so that she wasn't alone.

"Get rid of it."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know how."

"Why did you do this and not know how to undo it?"

Odin said with anger rising in his voice. Her clinched his fists and looked down at the small eight years old. He turned on his heels and walked back down the hallway from where Thor and Loki went down.

"I forbid you to do this again. You are no longer allowed to use your magic outside of lessons with Frigga."

"But-"

"I forbid it!"

Odin yelled, making the room seem to shake. Skathi's big yellow eyes filled with tears as she heard the AllFather's voice echo through her ears. He still looked at her as she ran away from him. As she ran away the air felt colder than before and the walls of the hallway formed a thin layer of ice on them.

Odin watched as Skathi ran away from him. He didn't say anything when she was gone. He just turned on his heels and went to find his wife to fix the mess that her student had caused.

**1075 years later**

"Is there anything else, My Lady?"

Skathi asked the queen as she closed her book. Looking over at her student Frigga smiled.

"No. That will be all today Skathi. Wonderful work today."

"Do you mean it?"

"Indeed I do. You have come so far since our first lessons, my Dear. You truly possess a real gift for magic."

Skathi smiled and blush rose to her face upon hearing the queen give her such praise.

"I believe you might be better than my son."

"Loki?"

"Yes. He is quite a gifted young man but, you have something special within you Skathi. You don't know how truly gifted you are. I felt that ever since I brought you here."

"My Lady, I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful but, what ever happened to my family? My birth family."

Suddenly a look of sadness formed on Firgga's face. She walked over the large balcony that looked over the city.

"Come here my Dear."

Skathi did as she was told and slowly walked over to Frigga. With her golden yellow eyes she looked out over the city, looking below her she saw a few men sparing in the courtyard.

"The night you were born, Odin and I were called to a home of a woman who was highly wealthy. I knew of her but I didn't know her personally. Her name was Liv."

"My mother?"

"Yes. You're mother. Now Lady Liv was born into a wealthy political family who helped with peacemaking around the nine realms. Liv's husband, Freyr, was a high renowned and honored warrior of Asgard. He was killed in battle, only a year before that night I was called to Liv's house."

"Freyr was not my father?"

"No my Dear. He was not. When I arrived I was brought into the room where your mother was having labor. She was in dire pain. She didn't not plan on the labor being as hard as it was for her."

The queen stopped for a moment and looked over at Skathi. Placing her hand over her students she continued with the story.

"I could tell she would not last through child birth. She told me to take her life so that you may live. I did just that. When you were born I gave you to your mother. While you were safe in her arms she kissed you with her last breath. I pleaded with Odin, saying that I needed to keep you. I need to keep you safe from-"

"Safe? Safe from what? What you attack an infant life myself at the time?"

"Oh, nothing my Dear. It was just my motherly nature. I pleaded with Odin for I had not had a daughter to call my own. He told me I was able to bring you to the palace; however you were to be a student and nothing more."

"And nothing more? My Lady Frigga-"

"You are much more to me Skathi. Odin will not see you as a daughter in his eyes, but I see you as the daughter that I had always dreamed of. You will always be that way to me, no matter what."

Skathi had a small smile on her face. She looked down again to see that the two men who were sparing were not there anymore.

"Does this news trouble you now?"

"No. I'm glad I know this now. I've always wanted to know where I came from."

Frigga smiled again. She looked down at Skathi and then to the door of the room.

"Loki will be here any minute for his lessons."

"Must I go? I don't mind."

Frigga let out a small laugh.

"Are you sure that you don't mind the company?"

Skathi stammered for a moment, trying to get an answer together. Her confusion only made the queen laugh.

"Skathi it is fine. Your face says it all. Loki has turned into a fine man. But, as his mother I can tell he has found some interest in you as well."

Now Skathi's face turned a darker red than it was before.

"My Lady-"

Then the door opened and in stepped the queen's dark haired son.

"Mother… oh, Lady Skathi."

Loki's eyes locked on Skathi and it felt like they were the only two in the room. A smile formed on the queen's face as she saw the two look at each other.

"Your Highness,"

Skathi said giving Loki a small bow. Then she turned to Frigga.

"My Lady. I will leave you and your son now."

Frigga nodded and said goodbye to her student. Skathi walked away from the queen and walked past Loki. As she passed him he stuck his arm out, grabbing her upper arm.

"Lady Skathi. Would you join me in the courtyard down below after my class?"

Skathi's golden eyes searched Loki's mysterious green eyes. Seeing if his words meant more than was being said.

"The God of Mischief wishes me to meet him in the courtyard, alone. What are you playing at Loki?"

A smirk formed on Loki's face as he looked down at her.

"Always second guessing me Skathi. Don't you trust me?"

"I do for some unnamable reason."

"Just meet me."

Skathi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"As you wish, your Highness."

"My Lady."

With that Loki let her go and she continued her way to the exit. When her hand was on the handle of the door, she looked back to see Loki looking at her. A small smile formed on her face then she left the queen and prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Skathi sat on a bench in the courtyard. She looked up at the tree that was behind her. The branches came out above her, blocking out some of the sun light from the sky. The leaves of the tree looked bright green against the light of the sun. A slight breeze whipped through the air, tossing Skathi's blonde hair. Closing her eyes Skathi let out a sigh.

"You came."

Her yellow eyes shot open and she saw that Loki was standing at the edge of the shadow that the tree cased on the grass. His words seemed to be shocked but his eyes told a different story. He knew that she would come.

Skathi sat up straight and cleared her throat before she spoke to the young prince.

"Of course I would come. I won't want to disrespect the orders of the prince."

"Skathi. Will you stop with the 'Your Highness' and 'prince'. We've know each other long enough."

Skathi rolled her eyes and watched Loki walk over to her. Sitting down next to her Loki smiled when he looked at her.

"Why did you call me here?"

Loki's green eyes darted away from her golden eyes. Looking down at the grass below their feet Loki thought of the words to answer her question.

"Thor and I are leaving with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to Jotunheim."

"Why?"

"My father wishes us to talk with Thjazi. He requested us to speak with him."

"Thjazi? What does he want with you?"

"I'm not sure. But father says he needs to speak with you on this matter."

"What do I know? I know nothing of Thjazi or of Jotunheim. All I know is what I have read in books or have heard in stories. What would the AllFather want with me."

Skathi said frankly. Her eyes were starting to move with more faster moments and the bench was starting to gather a thin coat of frost from Skathi.

"Skathi."

Loki said taking her hands in his. She stopped and looked back into Loki's eyes once again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

She confessed as she got lost in the green eyes that were staring back at her. A tear fell down her cheek as she let her emotions take control.

"I won't. I will do everything in my power to come back to you."

Both Skathi and Loki could feel themselves leaning in towards one another.

"Loki, I would not know what to do without you."

"That is why I won't ever let you worry that."

The two were now inches from each other's face. Skathi didn't know if she should move the final inch that stood between them, before another thought came into her mind Loki's lips were on her's, and her mind went blank.

Loki's hands moved from her hands to her face, cupping each side in his large hands. The kisses from Loki were at first unsteady, as if he wasn't sure on what he was doing was right, then they slowly turned into slower more intimate kisses. When the kisses finally stopped Loki rested his forehead on hers. Skathi opened her eyes as she breathed, seeing Loki looking at her once again.

"You will never have to worry about living without me Skathi. No matter what happens, no matter where I will go, you will be what I come back for. Not a throne, not my people, but you."

"Loki I-"

"Lady Skathi!"

Skathi jumped and looked towards the open hallway that was around the courtyard, hearing a guard's load footsteps coming towards the courtyard. She looked back at Loki who was trying to regain himself before the guard entered the courtyard.

"Lady Skathi."

The guard said as he walked through the doorway and into the courtyard.

"Oh, and your Highness. My deepest apologies, but the king has ordered Lady Skathi to come to the throne room at once."

The guard said with a bow to the young dark hair prince. Skathi looked at Loki, who nodded for her to go.

"Your Highness."

She said as she stood, she bowed, then Loki took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Lady Skathi."

Loki said with a smile curling on the edges of his lips. Skathi blushed, when Loki released her hand, she turned and followed the guard to see the AllFather. When she stood in the doorway of the hallway she looked back to see Loki still sitting on the bench looking at her leave. With a smile still on her face she turned back around and continued to walk to the throne room, with the memories of the moments that just transpired still playing in her mind.

Entering the throne room the guard left Skathi, leaving her and Odin alone in the large golden room.

"Skathi."

"Your Highness."

She said with a bow. Looking up at the king she saw that he didn't wear that look of dissatisfaction that he normally looked at her with, but with a smug smile.

"Do you know why I called you hear Skathi?"

"No, your Highness. I was not told."

"Skathi, you have never met your parents, have you?"

"No, but I'm sure you knew that."

Odin looked down at her, now with look of annoyance.

"My wife told you today of your birth mother, yes?"

"Yes."

"You know that Freyr was not your father."

"Yes. The queen didn't tell me of my true father."

"Your father lives."

"My father?"

Skathi stammered. Not knowing where this conversion was going or the reason why she was even here.

"Your father resided on Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim? But that is where-"

"Frost giants live? Yes, the frost giants. Haven't you wondered where your magic comes from? Certainly not you mother."

The look of confusion only grew on Skathi's face.

"Your father is Thjazi."

"What?"

"Your mother was raped by Thjazi, as an act of vengeance. Freyr killed the wife of Thjazi. Thjazi could not kill Freyr for he was already dead. As an act of vengeance he took his wife. He didn't plan to have a child with her, but here you stand. Living and breathing as I speak."

"Does he know I live?"

"He will when Thor and the others go."

"Why are you sending them?"

"For the peace of the realm."

"They are to hand me over to the frost giants?"

"No. They will tell of your existence and we will see what Thjazi wants with you."

"Your Highness. Please, I can't-"

"You are no more than compensation for war."

Skathi's mind rushed with emotions, fury, wrath, sadness, and betrayal. Her emotions were once again taking control of her. She could feel the frosty power rage though her. The magic that was put there by her frost giant heritage.

"My whole life has been a lie. You have kept me here just as a compensation. What was I to you? Why did you not slaughter me where I laid as a child? I know that you didn't think twice about that until Frigga said something!"

The ground around Skathi was now forming a growing layer of ice, the air in the room was starting to go bone chillingly cold, and it was only getting stronger.

"You feed me, You clothed me, your wife sees me as her own. Nothing that you could ever feel. Not for a frost giant!"

Odin stood up from his golden throne to see what he had caused. A slight amount of fear grew in his eye upon seeing what Skathi powers were capable of.

"Skathi. You need to-"

"No. You see yourself up there, above all others in this realm, in all nine of the realms. They say that the frost giants are the ones with the cold hearts, when all you need to do is look in the mirror!"

The room was now almost covered in a thick sheet of ice. Both Skathi and Odin could see their breath.

"Enough! One more word and I will have you sent to Jotunheim in chains!"

Odin commanded, banging his scepter on the floor, causing the ice below it to crack.

"Are you happy! You brought this monster into this palace and now you get to see her out. Are you happy?"

With the last word that she yelled Skathi felt an icy shock wave leave her body, then she fell to the cold floor and her world went black.

**Wow! I can't believe that I'm posting rather quickly with this story! Gold star for me! And for all of you who like this! **

**Comment, follow, and all that jazz. Promise I'll have an update sometime next week! **


End file.
